


Chosen

by Beeblebrox-For-President (unfortunately7)



Series: Fertility [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Breeding, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/Beeblebrox-For-President
Summary: The Day of Choosing.A day of terror.A day of lost innocence.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Fertility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560928
Comments: 43
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

The Day of Choosing.

Not that you had a choice, of course.

Dressed in your finest clothes, standing straight, row upon row of maidens who’d come of age. Each was a nervous as the rest. Today to be selected, tonight to be taken.

A tradition as old as time itself. The saving of the maidens. An embarrassing thing, really. 

On the day you turned 1100, it was required, whether male or female, that you reveal to your family whether or not your were pure. Being unclean was nothing to be ashamed of, most were, but those who had yet to take a lover were held to a special tradition, the aforementioned Day of Choosing.

Each year the royal family selected a day on which the event would be held. All of the young women and men who had reached that special age without touch were gathered together. The general story was that a grand ball was held and each would meet their so-called soulmate, but the truth was a bit darker than that.

You had arrived at the palace expecting something of a party. You realized quickly that this was not the case. The maidens were corralled together, arranged in rows by class. You were somewhere in the middle, though closer towards the peasantry.

You’d heard the rumors. Once all were standing in their places, the men would filter in to make their choices, to reap the bounty. You were given no choice. Those who went unselected would leave disgraced. As much as you hated the idea of what was to come should you be picked, the thought of being unchosen was almost worst.

You just wished you had lied, had told your parents you were tainted, unfit to be here. The tales of brutality masked by the misleading stories of parties and balls and love had not managed to escape your ears. You knew. 

You suspected most here did too. Every maiden was trembling, afraid of what was to come. You kept your face straight, stoic despite the tears threatening to spill. Your hands gripped your skirts tightly, nails digging into the fabric. It was your best dress, and you lamented wearing it to this. You hated the thought of it getting torn later.

The light in the throne-room glinted brightly, illuminating each woman in a golden glow. It would’ve been beautiful if not for the fear of what was to come. It was nearly silent as you waited, asides from a few soft murmurs and sobs.

The doors of the grand room opened. The rows of women were separated in the middle, leaving a pathway up to the throne. The king and his wife walked slowly through, elegant and smiling. Finally they reached the throne, Odin seated and Frigga standing regally by his side. There was a hint of pity in her eyes. Odin began to speak.  
“Welcome, and congratulations young ones. To be here today is an honor.” He was smiling, a somewhat chilling sight. “Each of you should be proud. Especially considering we have a very special participant today: my own son, Prince Loki.”

There were several gasps around you. Several people you could see almost looked excited now. It was certainly a shock to hear about this. Princes were a rare lot on this day, especially ones as handsome as the raven-haired prince Loki. They had their fair share of women to bed and defile, women who would be eager to spend a single night with royalty. To hear that Loki would be participating meant that he had not bed a single woman, a truly shocking development.

Despite having never taken anyone, you knew each man would know roughly what to do and how to pleasure himself with a women’s body. They were inexperienced, but not stupid. The brutality of the young men would be horrid.

Odin’s voice broke you from your train of thought. “May you each find a partner for tonight and for life. Let it begin.”

The doors opened once more. The sound of quick footsteps, fine shoes of men in fine dress. The yelp of a girl. And another. A short scream this time. Your heart was pounding, terror like a mouse fleeing a predator. Inevitable. Waiting. 

You squeezed you eyes shut. You did not want to see what was happening around you.

There was a whimper from the woman beside you. “My,” cooed a gravely voice, “what they said was true. The finest are here to be taken.” A yelp from her. The rustle of cloth. “You? Untouched? amazing, I truly am lucky. Come, wife, let us go to your new home and new bed.” 

You shivered as she was dragged away.

One by one the maidens were dragged away. You briefly wondered which had been lucky, or unlucky, enough to be selected by the prince. Surely one of noble blood towards the front of the room, closest to the throne. 

The din of voices dimmed. There were few left. Perhaps you would be unselected. Perhaps-

A hand grasped your chin. You opened you eyes. “M-my prince,” you said respectfully, your voice shaking. Terror wracked your veins.

His eyes were green as emeralds, glinting with mischief and something darker that made your stomach turn. “Yes, and who might you be, little dove?”

You stated your name. He released his grip on your chin and for a moment you wondered if he was going to walk away as he stepped back. But no, no such luck. His eyes raked over your body.

“A fine form. You are quite the specimen.” He ran his hands over your hips. “Perfect. I am lucky that you had not yet been claimed, though I’m sure I would’ve been allowed to rip you away from whoever chose you.” 

You trembled. He laughed, a dark sound that made your skin crawl and your muscles tense. You’d be lying if you claimed it hadn’t affected you. A tingle in your lower regions began. Part of you was disgusted with yourself.

Loki grinned broadly. “I have made my choice,” he announced loudly, “and shall be taking my leave.” Clapping and cheers erupted from around you. everything seemed a blur. “Come, dove, allow me to show you your new quarters.”

The door shut behind you. Loki brushed past, strutting towards a table. He picked up a chalice and filled it with water, offering it to you. Not wanting to seem uncooperative lest it cause strife, you took the chalice. He grinned.

“Now, pet, let me ask, did you expect to be chosen by royalty? Perhaps mere nobility?” He leaned against his bed, a large and elaborate bed with a green sheer canopy and golden carved bedposts.

You shook your head, gaze landing on your feet. “No, I did not, my prince.”

He hummed. “Enough of that ‘my prince’ business. After tonight, you shall be a princess, royalty. You are to refer to me as Loki, or any pet name you wish.” He grinned, the last bit teasing. He knew that it would take a long while until you were comfortable enough for pet names.

“Yes, my-“ you broke off. “Yes, Loki.” He laughed.

“Good girl. Now, how obedient are you?” He stepped closer one hand beneath his chin as he thought. “Perhaps you will be a good little dove and remove that dress for me? Or will I have to rend it from your body?”

You shivered. You wanted to run but knew it would be futile and silly. You set down the chalice, hands finding the ties at the back of your dress, beginning to undo them slowly with trembling fingers. Loki smiled, looking quite pleased. “On second thought,” he said, moving closer, “turn around and allow me to assist.”

You did as told, hands resting back at your sides. You felt his long fingers at your back, skillful and slender. The ties were undone swiftly, cool digits sweeping over your skin. “Splendid. Utterly perfect.”  
The hands moved to your shoulders, pushing away the fabric of your dress. Soon it was pooling at your feet. You undergarments followed soon after, but you were unsure of how. Perhaps he had used is seidr? His hand rested on your hip and turned you.

He bit his lip as his eyes roamed your bare form shamelessly. One hand found your breast, thumb rubbing over your pert nipple roughly. “Absolute perfection. I cannot wait to see these swell with milk. You will be the picture of fertile beauty.”

You shivered at his words. The idea of it made you tremble, but not in an unpleasant way. He took notice of this immediately, smiling. “Do you enjoy that idea? I’m sure you know that Jotunns are quite virile.” His hands found your hips, rubbing over your lower abdomen. “Surely after even one night your womb will begin to grow taught.”

You gave a small whimper. His tongue swiped over his lips and he pulled you closer to him. A greenish-golden light shimmered over him, and his regal armor and clothing was removed from his body. His firm erection was pressed against your belly, warm and throbbing. He leaned down and captured your lips with his own, teeth nipping at you. He pulled away.

“Now, let us have some fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

You stepped back, wrenching yourself out of his arms. You knew it was ridiculous to try, but Norns were you terrified. Your chest heaving, you backed towards the door. Your bare feet made almost no sound on the smooth floor. “N-no, no, no,” you murmured, eyes closing. “I don’t w-want th-is.” Your voice cracked and your back hit the door.

Loki laughed coldly. “What did you expect, little dove? You knew very well what was in store for tonight.” You could hear him advancing slowly.

“W-why me? Please do-n’t do this,” you said, words spilling over your lips as tears ran down your cheeks. “W-why..?”

Loki hummed, thinking. “Why you indeed?” A hand landed on your hip, squeezing tightly. “Firstly, your body.” His words became a low growl. “Perfect for breeding.”

His other hand found your cheek, thumb stroking the tear-stained skin. “Secondly, your intellect. I’ve seen you before out there, watched you. I knew you. You were not some dumb whore who flaunted around the palace gates trying to grab the attention of any nobleman who would bed them, no, you have a brain in that head of yours. Someone I can have an intelligent conversation with, not some sniveling quim.”

His voice was a sharp but held a tinge of admiration. He had been watching you?

“You should be honored, truly. I could have had any maiden in that room.” His hand drifted down to your neck, grip tightening ever-so slightly. “But I searched for you in particular. Tell me, did I choose well?”

You wouldn’t answer that question. You shook as his grip tightened. “B-ut why-“ your voice caught “-why wait? As you s-said yourself you coul-d have had anyo-ne, not just the ones gathered. Wh-y not take any mai-den you please?” That was what really confused you. There were many women, pure and impure, who would’ve happily bedded Loki even without the promise of marriage.

He sighed, seeming irritated. “Why wait? Surely you aren’t so dull. The women gathered on the Day of Choosing are the cream-of-the-crop, so to speak. I’m no manwhore as my brother is.” He leaned close, breath hot against your ear as his lips brushed your skin. “I waited so I could pick from the best.” His voice was like a snake’s hiss, terrifying and yet captivating.

He placed his hands on your forearms, gripping tightly. You opened your eyes. He was grinning again. “Enough talk, I want to see what that pretty mouth of yours can do.” Your cheeks grew hot.

He forced you down to your knees. You swallowed thickly, breath coming in short gasps. You knew what he wanted you to do, but couldn’t bring yourself forward. He sighed, wrenching your lips apart and mouth open with his thumb. “Come on, little dove. Be a good girl.”

You leaned forward, taking in the head of his erection. It was bitter and salty, a taste unlike anything you’d ever experienced. Impatient, he placed his hand on the back of your head, forcing you down farther. You could hear his breath hitch as you moved your tongue.

If you were obedient, good, maybe he’d be gentle. Maybe this could be pleasant. Part of you felt horrid for thinking this way, but you had no choice. You repeated your action, saliva building up in your mouth and making it substantially easier. He gave a short groan.

His cock was thick and quite long, and you knew there was no way you’d be able to take in all of him, but you’d at least try. He’d force it if not. You bobbed your head, coughing as he hit the back of your throat. “Easy,” he hummed. You pulled back and then tried once more, struggling to breath as you forced him down your throat. He groaned, cursing under his breath.

You moved your tongue again, eyes watering. His hips twitched, his muscles tensing and you wondered if he was about to ejaculate into your mouth. It would be the first time anything of such had been inside of you, be-it in your mouth or cunt. Surprisingly, he pulled away. 

His cheeks were pink, pupils dilated enough to nearly hide the green of his irises. He pulled you to your feet. “There will be plenty of that and fine food to fill your belly later.” He released his hold on you and walked over to his bed, drawing back the canopy. His hand wrapped around his hardened member, stroking it slowly as you avoided looking at him. “Well? Are you going to come to bed or shall I take you on the floor like a beast?”

Your breath shuddered as you inhaled deeply, stealing yourself. Much to your shame, your fear was being replaced with arousal. You walked forward with slow, halting steps, fighting against yourself. A soon as you were within arm’s length, he had taken a hold of you again, turning you and herding you onto the bed. You lay prone on your belly, exposed to his gaze against the fine green sheets.

His hand grasped your hip and turned you over. Your eyes met his hesitantly before you turned your head to the side. You could not look at him. Not out of disgust, but fear that if you gazed at him too long you might surrender yourself entirely. 

His hands parted your thighs. He touched you gently now, as though he was afraid you’d break if he pressed too hard. His slender fingers found your wet heat. He clucked his tongue. “My pet, weren’t you going to tell me you were soaked? Or did you want me to discover it myself?”

He slid one finger inwards. The sensation was a strange one, uncomfortable. A second finger slowly joined. You gave a small whimper, grasping the sheets. A third finger. There was a burning in your nethers, hot but not entirely unpleasant. His thumb brushed over your clitoris as he began to move his hands, drawing his fingers in and out of you slowly. You bucked your hips and gasped.

He laughed. “See, darling? It will feel good.” His thumb pressed your clit, rubbing in circles. You bit back a groan, fighting the urge to grind yourself against his hand. The sensation was so unfamiliar and yet intoxicating.

His pace picked up now, ministrations focused on your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your teeth sank into your lip as you cried out, hips jolting. A strange feeling was quickly building low in your belly, your limbs tingling as though your nerves had been lit aflame.

“There we go, little one,” cooed Loki, watching you as you came undone at his hand. You cried out, clenching around his fingers, back arching as your eyes shut tight. It seemed to go on forever. Even as you began to relax again, to go limp, your body jolted with aftershocks.

He withdrew his hand, his slender fingers coated with your slick. He ran his tongue over them, then drew them into his mouth, sucking each digit clean. “You really are delicious, pet. Later I will have to taste your nectar directly from the source.”

He placed his hands on either side of you, caging you in as he leaned over. His hips nudged your thighs further apart. “Relax darling, I can see you stiffening up again. You were so loose a moment ago, little one.” His lips met yours with surprising gentleness. He pulled away after a moment.

He smiled at you, tongue swiping over his lips. His cock rubbed against you teasingly. He reached down to guide himself in, and you closed your eyes as the tip of his cock pressed through you. You whimpered, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. It was painful despite your slickness.

He groaned, pulling your hips as he moved into you, stretching you. You’d never felt so full in your life. You could feel your walls pulsing around him as your body struggled to adjust to the invasion.

Before you could find it in you to relax and accept the fullness, he began to thrust, almost violently. You cried out, writhing beneath him. The bed creaked as he took you violently, shoving in and out of you roughly.

“O-h pet, you have no idea how magnificent you look right now,” he panted, eyes raking over your body. Your breasts bounced with each thrust, your body quivering beneath him. “I’ll fill you many times tonight, watch your belly swell, my seed dripping out of you.” His breaths were shuddering, panting with pleasure.

“You’ll look so good, stuffed with my seed,” he growled. “So go-od-“ His hips jerked and he shoved himself against you, spasming. You could feel heat flooding you as you orgasmed again in tandem with Loki. “F-uck, you are a sight right now.”

He slowed to a stop, watching as his cum leaked out of you around his cock. He was still hard despite his intense release. He met your gaze.

“Oh my dear, you are in for a long night.”


	3. Chapter 3

A long night indeed. 

You had no idea there were that many ways to do the same thing. He’d obviously gotten creative. Some were better than others, and you enjoyed it after a while, as much as you hated to admit it.

How could someone who brought so much pain at first also bring pleasure? How could you take pleasure in someone forcing themself upon you? It felt disgusting, defiling, and yet so good. 

You lay on your stomach, the sheet rumpled and tossed around you. You could see the stains of sweat and smears of you and your husband’s cum. 

Husband. The word made you tremble. When a woman was chosen and spent her first night with her lover, they were officially wedded. No ceremony, only the flecks of blood on the sheets and the soreness of the morning to officiate.

Your husband was in the washroom, the door left wide open. You couldn’t see him, but you could hear him humming to himself. Your cheeks flushed. He seemed so unfazed, uncaring, but at some points he had seemed almost tender towards you. As he had risen this morning, he had stroked your cheek and kissed your shoulder tenderly, sliding out of your soaked cunt with a soft, breathy moan.

“I’ll allow you the day to rest, little dove. You deserve it.” He had left to go wash up. You remained still where you were, thighs parted and aching.

The sheets were soft, the pillows luxuriously plush. As much as you despised being forced into this, you were silently pleased that you had ended up with such a good lot. You’d endure your husband’s needs if only for the payout of the luxury of the palace.

You turned over onto your side, eyelids fluttering shut. You were still hot, sweaty, so you didn’t pull the covers over yourself. You were unashamed of your bareness now; Loki had seen and touched every part of you. There was nothing hidden anymore.

Lying there curled against the pillows, your limbs grew heavy as the weight of your sleepless night settled in you. Your breathing slowed, and soon you were asleep. Peaceful.

You awoke to the soft murmurs of servants. You stiffened for a moment before realizing you were covered now. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around your torso, pulling you firmly back against a firm, cool chest. Loki was curled around you, body melding to yours perfectly. Perfectly? You were slightly embarrassed to have even thought the word.

The smell of food hung in the air, fresh and sweet. Fruit, bread, fine cheeses and wine. The servants left, the door shutting heavily behind them. You wanted to leap out of the bed and begin to eat, but Loki had quite a firm grip on you.

You stretched your body, wincing as pain shot through your pelvis. Loki gave a shuddering sigh and rolled onto his back, and for a moment you feared he’d woken up, but he quickly relaxed again. Slowly, you sat up, turning to look at him. His thin, chiseled face was handsome indeed, thin lips pink and plump. Those lips had done awful, wonderful things to you.

You moved to the edge of the bed, sliding off, feet hitting the floor without a sound. On the corner of the bed, left by the servants you assumed, was a thin robe. It was green in colour and softer than anything you’d ever felt before. It fit you perfectly, resting on your shoulders and draping magnificently over your body. You were glad that you didn’t have to walk around bare.

The table that had held the chalice and jug of water was now covered with a spread of food, finer than anything you’d ever seen or smelled. You were hungry, for obvious reasons, but hesitated. Would you get in trouble for taking food before Loki? Hunger gnawed at your belly but fear gnawed at your mind. Norns, why couldn’t there be some sort of handbook on these things?

You heard a soft voice from the bed. It made you jump, startled. “The sweet bread is the best, the one with the berries.” A yawn. “The fruit is from the palace orchards. I’ll take you there sometime if you’d like.”

You blinked. He sounded tired, for obvious reasons, but softer then you’d ever heard. “Thank you,” you said quietly. You could see him turn over onto his side through the cloth of the canopy. 

He hummed in response. “Of course, can’t have you starving on me.” He yawned again, shifting in the sheets. “Jus’ come back to bed when you are finished. It is quite cold in here now.”

You frowned. Of course, you had planned on going back to sleep, but being told to do so was a bit irritating. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts and banish the dark cloud fogging your mind, you drew close to the table and took a slice of the bread he had recommended. It was soft, white bread, slathered in what looked like Midgardian raspberries. It was exquisite.

The fruit was wonderful as well. Sweet, pulpy fruit with just enough bitterness to balance it out. You’d never tasted anything like it, so you reasoned it must be quite uncommon. You were tempted to eat every piece, but left most of it for Loki. You certainly didn’t want to make a bad impression.

After eating your fill, you retreated to the washroom. The stone floor was smooth underfoot, but had the look of roughhewn granite. The bathtub was sunk into the floor, stone steps leading down into the pool. There was already water waiting, flowing constantly through underground tunnels straight from the largest Asgardian hot-spring.

There were sweet-scented soaps to the side, ones you’d only seen in fine shops. You smelled each one. One was a distinct smell you were quite familiar with. It must’ve been what Loki used. Your skin was already tainted with that enough, you wanted no more for now even as nice as it did smell. Warm, comforting. You broke off your thoughts. feeling as though you were betraying yourself.

You settled on a soap that was pleasing to the nose but not too overpowering. You lowered yourself into the warm water, flinching as it touched the swollen skin betwixt your legs. The water was soothing, working the knots out of your muscles and soothing the marks that had been left on your skin. Steam rose from the surface, swirling around you in misty swaths.

You stayed there for a long while, soaking away your aches and pains. When you emerged from the bath you felt refreshed, though still quite tired. You’d only managed a few hours of sleep. As much as you told yourself you didn’t want to, returning to the warm bed and silken sheets was the only thing on your mind.

You wrapped a towel around your body, drying yourself slowly. The towel was thick and soft, and warmed from the steam of the room. You stayed wrapped in its warm folds for several moments, savoring the feeling. eventually, you shed the towel and wrapped yourself once more in the robe that had been provided for you.

Loki’s eyes were closed when you returned to the bed, pushing back the canopy. You weren’t sure whether he was asleep or not. The covers had been straightened, you assumed when he returned to the bed and found you asleep earlier in the morning. You slipped into the bed, the silky sheets sliding against your skin with ease. Your head met the pillow and you realized just how tired your were.

You closed your eyes, nuzzling into the pillow. It, too, smelled of Loki, as did the sheets. It made sleep all the more alluring.

Just as you were about to drift off again, an arm wrapped around your midsection, pulling you closer to Loki. His eyes remained shut as he rested his face by the crook of your shoulder and neck. His breath was warm against you, raising goosebumps along your skin. He sighed.

“Perhaps once we wake, I’ll take you to the orchard as I mentioned earlier,” he murmured, voice thick with sleep. “I remember that you love flowers.” Remember? You puzzled hazily over that in your mind, but you were much too tired to hold onto the thought for long. You were soon fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh we got a juicy cliffhanger here, bois

The sun was shining brightly through the windows when you next awoke. You could hear faintly the hustle and bustle of servants working around the palace. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

You left the bed somewhat reluctantly, the warmth of the sheets trying their best to draw you back in. Your robe was rumpled and a tad unsightly. You smoothed it as best you could and began to walk around.

Loki’s quarters were extensive, as one would expect for royalty. The main room was where the bed was located, and then off from that was the exquisite washroom you’d used earlier.

Further in the bedroom were several arches positioned in different spots by the walls. Out of one was a balcony, which had several comfortable-looking seats situated on it. Windows lined the wall beside this archway. The second arched door opened into a room which contained Loki’s clothing and armor, all polished and ironed. Part of the room was bare, save for the dress that you had worn on your Choosing Day. You exited quickly, not wanting to see the reminder of what had happened. The last housed a grand-looking wooden door, heavy and hard to push open. A gasp left your lips as you peered in.

Bookshelves, several times taller than you, lined each wall in an octagonal shape. Each was filled to the brim with books, both newer and ancient. The scent of paper and long hours of reading was heavy in the room. Loki’s own library, you guessed.

You walked further in, your feet brushing against the rug spread in the room. It was extremely large, and looked to be the coat of some huge beast. It was very soft, and you were glad you were wearing no shoes. In the center of the room were two plush chairs and a couch each, circled around a large table that was scattered with various books and sheaths of paper.

You turned your attention back to the bookshelves. You ran your fingers along the spines of the books, marveling at the soft rasp of the bindings. Perhaps in time you’d be able to read each one. after you had walked along three of the shelved walls, another thing caught your attention. Set in the center wall beneath a partial shelf was a grand hearth, lit and glowing. It gave the room a soft glow, warm and inviting.

A throat cleared behind you. You nearly leapt out of your skin, placing your hand against your chest and turning around quickly with wide eyes. Loki was sprawled on the couch, a book in hand. He turned one of the pages, slender fingers sweeping easily over the paper. He gave you a sidelong glance.

“We’ve missed the midday meal. I can call the servants up with food if you are hungered.” His voice was deep and thick, sending a chill down your spine as you recalled all of the things that voice had growled in your ear the night before. You swallowed.

“I’m fine, thank you.” You turned your face back to the fire. You wanted to leave, but you didn’t want it to be obvious that you were running from him. You could feel his gaze settle on you, burning like the embers of the hearth.

“There’s no need to be cold, wife.” You heard him shift, and when you turned back to him he was sitting up. “Come, sit, let us talk.” You could tell by his smirk that you had no choice. You whisked over the thickly-furred rug, sitting in one of the chairs. It was upholstered in soft green fabric. You ran your hands over it nervously, avoiding Loki’s piercing gaze.

“I didn’t choose you because you’d be some silent hussy. Use your tongue-“ you shivered “-and speak to me. I enjoy conversing with people as long has they have half a brain about them, and I know you have much more than that.” His tone was gruff, but fond.

You kept your gaze averted, choosing instead to study the littered table. You wondered if you’d be allowed to use any of the blank paper to write to your family. Finally, drawing in a deep breath, you spoke in return. “And just how would you know that?” You tried to keep your tone light, but it came out more hostile than you’d intended. 

Loki laughed. Your cheeks burned. “I know a great deal about you, dear,” he stated simply, setting his book on the table and folding his hands in his lap. “Such as that you enjoy flowers, painting and other various forms of the finer arts,” he trailed off and looked at you mischievously, “and that until last night you’d never experienced sexual arousal.”

The last part hit you like a bundle of bricks. How did he..? You turned and glared at him, confused. “And just what told you this? Do you honestly think you know anything about me?” You deflected his statement but you knew it was indeed true.

He was grinning, a slightly menacing look. “As I said before, I know much about you. You and I, we used to be friends. Of course, you don’t recall it.”

“Friends,” you said, bewildered. “I’d think I’d remember making your acquaintance, let alone calling you a friend. Preposterous.” You shook your head, wondering just how delusional the youngest prince really was.

He simply laughed again. “Not quite so preposterous, little dove. Perhaps this will remind you.” He waved one hand intricately, and his whole form seemed to change. Sitting upon the couch now was a young boy, light brown hair loose around his shoulders, looking at you with sparkling brown eyes. He was dressed in peasants’ clothing. “Tell me,” he said in the voice of a child, “do you recognize me now?”

You felt as though your heart were trying to pound its way out of your chest. “Wh-“ you choked out “-you…” 

The little boy smiled. “Ah, you do remember. I’d hoped you wouldn’t forget dear old Eluf, you were such good friends.”

You were young, merely a child. Your father was a baker, and you always had extra food on hand. sometimes young children, orphans, would come up, begging for scraps. Your father always told you not to give food to them, that you’d never be able to get rid of them if you did.

But that poor boy, he looked so hungry. He was dressed in rags, obviously a peasant. He was paying no attention to the bakery, but you assumed he was hungry nonetheless as he wandered the streets.

You snuck half of a loaf of bread into your cloak and crept out the door. Your father didn’t notice.

You tapped on the boy’s shoulder as soon as you’d followed him far enough away from the window’s of the bakery. He jumped, brown eyes flying wide. He glanced around wildly as though he were looking to see if anyone one else was around. He relaxed after a moment, but not entirely.

“Um, here,” you stammered, drawing out the bread and handing it to him. “You looked hungry.” He looked shocked, but took the bread with a lopsided smile.

“Thank you,” he said softly, shyly. You smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. If you ever need anything else, my father’s bakery is right over there.” You scrapped at the dirt of the road with your shoe. You turned and began to run back to the bakery as your father’s voice called your name. You turned back as you ran, calling to the boy. “I usually help out front, so just give a wave and I’ll do my best.” He smiled at you, holding the bread as though it was gold.

You hadn’t really thought about the incident anymore when he returned a few days later. He stood across the road in front of a shop. When he finally caught your eye, he gave a small, shy wave. You ducked back inside and grabbed a slice of bread and a cookie. There wasn’t much else to take, yesterday had been quite busy.

You told your father you were going to check on your elderly neighbor and then took off down the street. The boy followed you. Once far enough from the bakery, you turned and handed him the bread and sweet. He was smiling brightly.

“Thank you so much,” he said. His voice was very soft and had a light ring to it. Unlike most of the lower-class, his words were well pronounced and succinct. You shrugged.

“No trouble at all,” you said, smiling. You liked being able to help.

It continued for several years. His name was Eluf, and he told you he lived along a river a few miles away. You didn’t know much else about him, but he became your closest friend. You’d meet him at least twice a week unless circumstances forbade it.

At one point, you didn’t see him for an entire week-and-a-half. You worried about him terribly. There was a great celebration going on at the palace, and crowds had come from all around to attend. Many streets were blocked. You assumed he just couldn’t get through to see you. Still, you were concerned and nearly tackled him in a hug when you saw him the first time afterwards.

Some days, your father would allow you to have the day off. Whenever you could, you’d go on walks with Eluf on these days. It was the best time. There was a stream near the village that the two of you would often explore, splashing through the water and causing a general ruckus. You wished it could last forever.

But like all good things, it came to an end far too early.

You and Eluf were walking side-by-side, returning from your romp in the muddy stream. It had rained the day before, so there were plentiful mud puddles to leap in. You both were laughing, chattering up a storm.

“You know,” you said, giggling, “sometimes it looks like your eyes are green.” 

Eluf’s pale cheeks reddened, and he looked startled for a moment. It quickly faded and was replaced by his usual mischievous grin. “Well,” he retorted, “sometimes your eyes look purple with pink stripes.” He began to laugh and you did as well.

“I’m serious, they do!” you exclaimed, shoving him playfully. He opened his mouth to reply when your name rang out in the air. You froze.

Your father stood outside the bakery, eyes blazing. He stomped towards you. He was clearly enraged. 

“I told you to be back at noon, young lady,” he snapped, “and yet it is well past that and you only show up now?” He cast a disgusted glance at Eluf. “So this is the scamp you’ve been running off with?”

You stared up at your father with tears in your eyes. “This is Eluf, my friend,” you said, voice trembling. Your father spat at the ground.

“No child of mine will ever be friends with a street rat,” he roared. He took you by the arm and began to drag you away. You kicked your feet and yelled as you struggled to keep up with his pace.

“I forbid you from ever interacting with that scum again,” he said as he herded you into the bakery. Eluf had followed and was looking at you through the window, tears trickling down his cheeks. Your father stepped back out, slamming the door behind him.

“And you,” he shouted at Eluf, “If you ever dare come near here again, I’ll have you arrested for stealing, you mongrel. Get out of here!” He kicked at eluf and Eluf took off running.

That was the last time you ever saw him.

At least, until now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil tidbit: Eluf means 'eternal heir' in Old Norse.

Loki watched, amused as realization dawned over your face. “Y-you… how could you? why?” Tears were streaming down your cheeks just like ‘Eluf’ the last time you saw him.

Loki waved his hand again and returned to his normal form. He was still grinning, but there was an odd glint in his eye. Something almost like sorrow.

“You see, my reputation for mischief is not a falsehood,” he said, leaning back on the couch casually. “It was, and still is I must admit, aided by my seidr. In my studies as a boy, I learned how to change my appearance. I decided to test my skills and sneak out of the palace.”

You listen closely, staring at the fireplace. You couldn’t look at him. You’d been so heartbroken after Eluf had gone. You couldn’t understand why Loki hadn’t shown up and explained back then. Your father would’ve had no issue with you being friends with a prince. But then again, perhaps he had never really cared at all. You sniffled.

Loki continued. “I changed my appearance to that of a simple peasant boy and snuck out of a gate in the far garden. I wandered the streets, exploring by myself as I had never been allowed before. You see, freedom to roam is not granted to young princes such as I was.” He sighed as he watched you. “It was the first day I’d ever tried it. I was getting tired and looking forward to returning to the palace, wary from avoiding guards all day even though I knew they wouldn’t be able to see through my disguise.”

“I was still several miles from home, and quite hungry, when suddenly, there you were, offering me bread. Of course, you had no way of knowing I was a prince. Your kindness fascinated me. Not many would have that generosity.”

You rubbed your hand on your cheek, wiping away tears. You shook your head. “But why return?” Your voice was soft, no more than a whisper. Loki laughed.

“I took a liking to you, little dove, that’s why. I had no friends in the palace, certainly not my brothers and his lackeys, but here was someone who I could get along with quite well. So, at every chance I had, I’d come visit.” He said it as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

“But then your father had to come along and ruin the fun,” he sighed. “Of course, I could have revealed my true nature, but then what I would’ve been in a great deal of trouble and we would not have been able to see each other anymore.”

You sighed, shaking your head again. “And why not?” You were frustrated, hurt. Loki sighed again, clearly irritated.

“Friendship between a commoner and royalty is not advised. Nor would it have been possible to have a relationship later on.” He stood, stretching. You remained seated. “even then, before I knew the ways of men and women, I knew you were mine. I had to have you, even if I had to keep you in the dark.”

His tone was different now, adoring but sinister. “I always planned to take you as my wife as we grew older. I kept an eye on you, if only to make sure nobody else began to vie for your attention.” You turned and glared up at him.

“And what if they had? You couldn’t have controlled my life.”

His eyes grew dark. “I made sure they wouldn’t,” he stated, voice grim. A chill ran up your spine. “If I were unable to wed you through normal means, that meant I’d have to wait for our Day of Choosing.” He was pacing now.

“You see, there is nothing that motivates young people more than sex. So, it was necessary that I ensure you never touched another so that I might later claim you. There is a certain spell that I came across, a sort of reverse aphrodisiatic charm, that prevents the arousal of the recipient except by the caster.”

Your face paled as you realized what he’d done to you. He had made sure you’d stay pure by never allowing you to feel sexual attraction to anyone but him. He’d taken away any chance you had at having a normal relationship.

“And so I waited for the day I could claim you. And now, my dearest dove, you are mine forever. My lovely wife.” He stepped closer to you, running his hand over your cheek. You pushed his hand away, but in turn he grabbed your wrist, tightly.

“Let me go, Loki, I do not wish to speak to you right now,” you said, voice shaking. You tugged at your arm, but he did not release his grip.

“Now, now, pet, stop fighting me. This was meant to be. You are mine.” He pulled you against him, back to his chest. He wrapped one arm around your chest, the other hand releasing your wrist and resting on your lower abdomen. “Why fight this? We were meant for each other. I knew it as soon as I saw you.”

“Meant and forced do not mean the same thing,” you said, voice cracking. Part of you, as much as you resented it, wanted to give in to him. Maybe he was right. His hand trailed down your abdomen, slipping between the fold of your robe. “Then why does it feel so right to you,” he purred, “Why do we fit together so well?” His hand met your mound, fingers rubbing teasingly. “Why are you so ready for me, if this isn’t meant to be?”

His fingers massaged your folds, which were very wet indeed. Soaked. You shook your head, trembling from anger and pleasure. He grinned. “See? You cannot think of anything to refute it.” He rubbed circles over your bud, twirling his fingertips around it. Your hips lurched of their own accord. He chuckled.

His arm released you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away. His fingers continued their work as he slid the robe off of your shoulders. “You were meant for me. Your body was meant to be pleasured by me, only me.” He accentuated his words with a hard press against your swollen clitoris. He placed one hand on your shoulder, bending you down until your hands grasped the back of the chair you’d been seated in.

He worked you over the edge, trembling and whimpering his name. You could feel your resolve wearing thin. He groaned. You could hear the rasp of his hand against the fabric of his pants, rubbing his swollen length as he pleasured you. His breathing was heavy.

After your orgasm faded into a warm glow, he removed his hand from your slit, sliding his fingers coated with your cum over your skin. He grasped your hips, massaging his fingers into the flesh. He pressed himself against you, rubbing his clothed length along your slit as he spread your thighs. Your hips trembled and bucked against him as he hit your engorged clit, still terribly sensitive from your orgasm. He groaned wantonly.

One hand left your hips and your heard the rustle of his pants as he unbuttoned them and withdrew his cock. He lined up with your entrance and forced himself in, sliding deliciously against your trembling walls. You hung your head as you held back a moan. His cock pulsed within you, hot and throbbing.

He held your hips tightly and withdrew himself almost fully, only the swollen head of his cock remaining before he moved back in. You whimpered. You’d been thoroughly worked last night, but his cock still stretched and strained your cunt. He moaned, rubbing against you.

“See, my dove? It feels so good, doesn’t it?” He said, withdrawing and thrusting again. “So perfect-” he groaned “-just right around my cock, so good for me.” You mewled as he thrusted sharply, fingers tightening on the top of the chair.

Loki was panting, quickening his pace now. “So fucking good for me aren’t you little dove?” He squeezed your hips, the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh filling to room. “Just right for taking my cock, ripe for filling.” His hand moved to your belly again. “You’ll look so nice,” he panted, “all swollen with my child, belly stretched and taut.”

You cried out at his words, shivering. It felt so terribly good, and something about his words made it all-the-more intense and wonderful. He groaned. “Just like that, see? Your body knows exactly what it needs, to be filled, plump and round as you carry my children,” he growled. “So perfect for me, aren’t you pet? Say it.” He thrusted sharply.

“Y-es,” you choked out. You were ashamed, but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Do you want it, love? Want my cum, so deep inside you, filled with my seed?” You were close to climaxing once more, and you could tell by the fervor in his voice that he was nearing his as well. “A-nswer me.”

You tightened around him, crying out as he drove you over the edge. “Pl-ease Loki, fill me. Need y-ou so bad, L-oki, please,” your whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. He held your hip tightly, other hand still resting upon your belly. His hips bucked forward sand he shoved himself as close as possible, hitting against your cervix as he released, his cum flooding every part of your cunt. He threw his head back and groaned.

“So fu-cking perfect, little dove,” he growled, “Absolutely divine.” You could feel his seed dripping down your legs. After a minute, he pulled out of you. You felt his fingers run up the sides of your thighs, gathering his sticky cum. He pushed his fingers into your used, swollen slit, rubbing his seed back into you.

“Can’t waste a drop, dearest. One of these may be the next king,” he purred. He gave your clit one last teasing rub, then withdrew his hand. You gathered your robe and wrapped it around yourself, settling back into the chair.

He shook his head, chuckling. He lifted you easily, sitting down on the couch and settling you on his lap. He pulled you down til your head was on his chest, both of you laying down. You were dazed and tired. He placed a kiss on your forehead, then retrieved the book he had been reading before the interruption.

“Rest if you can, little dove. Can’t have you looking thoroughly exhausted at dinner later,” he murmured to you as he found the page he was on. Your cheeks grew warm and you closed your eyes, trying to stave off the comforted feeling that was invading your mind. You couldn’t give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with it, but it's going! Thank you for sticking around so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Your dress for dinner was laid out on the bed when Loki woke you. You had shuffled out of the library behind him, clutching your robe tightly. You didn’t want him to be on you right before dinner, you’d never be able to hide his scent and marks on you if they were that fresh. You grabbed the dress and retreated to the bathroom.

You cleaned yourself as quickly as possible, trying to scrub Loki’s essence of your skin as well as possible. The dress was quite beautiful, and fit you quite well. It was green and gold, Loki’s signature colours. Your face flushed as you realized how nice you looked in it. Part of you wished it wasn’t so.

You exited the washroom, unsure of what to do next. Loki’s eyes traveled your body, appreciating the way the gown accentuated your features. You looked pointedly away from him. He laughed and took hold of your arm. 

“Come now, we mustn’t be late for dinner. Don’t want the family getting the wrong idea, hmm?” he purred. You gritted your teeth and said nothing in response as he led you by the arm out the door. You attempted to pull away, but his grip was firm.

The hallways were long and winding, with guards stationed at every turn. Some of them greeted your husband, nodding at you as well. Loki greeted them each with a grin, but your face remained blank and your eyes fixed on the floor.

Loki chattered the entire way to the dining room, talking about his favorite rooms as you passed by them, all of the secret entries and exits he’d discovered. You stopped listening half way there. He finally fell quiet as you reached the doors.

“You will be sitting by me, dearest,” he instructed as the servants pushed open the wide doors. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. So many years apart and I find myself aching to be in your company at every possible moment.”

Your cheeks grew hot at his words. They seemed innocent enough for the ears of the servants, but you heard the hidden edge to his purr. He smiled at you slyly. 

Your footsteps echoed in the large room as the two of you walked towards the large table in the center. It was much larger than what you had expected, capable of seating at least 50 individual during a feast. Your eyes wandered the room warily and your feet seemed to stick to the floor as your heart fluttered in your chest.

Odin, Frigga, and Thor were seated at the head of the table, spaced apart along the tremendous spread of food. You’d never seen such a bounty, even at the communal meals your village would hold during times of celebration. It seemed a waste, and you hoped what ever was inevitably not consumed would go to the servants.

Thor and Odin were already dining, Thor vigorously so. Odin nodded a greeting to his youngest son as Loki sat next to the Queen, you at his side. The chairs were comfortable, but you were too on edge to appreciate it. Your eyes desperately avoided every individual, including the servants standing at hand. The Queen was smiling gently, obviously noticing your discomfort.

The servants came forward and began to serve portions of the food, a taste of everything from the spread ending up on your plate. The others clearly had favorites, but you were unacquainted with the food as of yet. Loki was already eating, though in a notably neater manner then his older brother. He nudged you with his elbow. 

“Go on then, eat. There is no reason to be so on edge,” he chuckled. You frowned, biting the inside of your cheek. No reason? Could he really be so blind, or was he teasing? You picked up your fork and began to pick at your food. It was quiet asides from Thor’s obnoxiously loud chewing.

After several minutes, the Queen spoke up. “Well, may I be the first to welcome you to the palace, young one,” she said. There was a distinctly kind note to her voice, warm and inviting. The corner of your lips twitched up into a half-smile despite your unease.

“Thank you, your majesty,” you said, voice quiet and timid. You were far out of your element here, and it was glaringly obvious to you. She smiled widely.

“None of that dear, Frigga will be fine. After all, you are family now.” She was still smiling at you, but you looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

Thankfully, Thor interrupted before you had to speak up. He looked up at you, one eyebrow raised appraisingly. “Yes, after what I heard from Loki’s quarters, I’d wager we already have more than one new family member.”

Your face grew hot and you nearly dropped your fork on the table. Loki choked on his mead before composing himself and meeting his brother’s gaze.

“I know for a fact that the only way to hear through the palace walls is if you’re really trying. In all the whores you’ve bedded, I’ve never once been so unfortunate as to hear anything.” His voice was stony but he was smirking. Thor stuttered, about to retort, but was cut off by Odin.

“That is quite enough of that, boys,” he reprimanded, his fist hitting the table. You jumped, barely holding back a squeak of fright. This was not going well.

Frigga rested her hand on Odin’s to calm him. “There will be no more of this behavior, all of you.” She shook her head and then looked at you, voice soft. “They aren’t always so bad, I promise you, dear.”

Thor scoffed and Odin rolled his singular eye. Loki’s hand rested on your thigh beneath the table and gave you a comforting squeeze. You shifted away.

The room was silent for several more minutes as the royal family continued dining. You had only eaten a bit, merely picking at the food. Your stomach was in knots from nervousness and apprehension. Odin noticed this and took it upon himself to instruct the servants to fill your plate again with much more food than you’d ever be able to manage. You tried to refuse but your voice was unheard.

“Nonsense,” he said, “you must eat. Soon you will bear the child of a god, so you must be prepared.” 

For what seemed to be the hundredth time since the diner began, your face grew hot. Loki nodded in agreement. “Really, darling, you must eat.”

Frigga rescued you from the awkward situation yet again. “Oh, I nearly forgot,” she said suddenly, “I would like you to meet me in the palace garden after diner.” You looked at her, confused and slightly frightened. Had you done something wrong?

“Yes, your majes- I mean, Frigga,” you said quietly, picking at your food.

As soon as possible, you left the awkward dining situation. Loki seemed displeased that you could not return to your quarters with him. He led you by the arm to the gardens. Frigga was standing several yards away by a magnificent tree. Loki released your arm, and you began to walk towards her, but he stopped you with a firm hand on your shoulder.

He turned you around, tugging you close and planting a fierce kiss on your lips, teeth scraping against your skin. He pulled away and locked eyes with you, then leaned close and growled in your ear. “Be ready, my dear. I intend to ensure you carry my child before morning.” He withdrew his head and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek.

“Off you go, love,” he exclaimed allowed, acting as though he’d said nothing at all before. “I’m sure mother is eager to speak to you.” He turned and walked back into the palace, glancing at you over his shoulder with a devilish smirk.

You hastily turned away and walked towards the Queen. The sun was just beginning to set, casting her in a soft pink glow. She was beautiful, even in her aging visage. You sighed. There was no way in your mind that you could ever compare to her.

She greeted you with a soft smile. “Ah, dear, I am glad to see you. I feared my boy would forget my request and take you back to bed,” she laughed. Her laugh was beautiful as she, despite the nature of what she had said.

You cleared your throat. “Um, greetings… t-to what do I owe this pleasure?” You gripped the skirt of your dress tightly between your fingers, rubbing the material nervously.

Frigga smiled again. “Come, let us walk,” she said, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. She led you through the garden, walking at a leisurely pace. 

“You are quite nervous, darling, are you not?” she asked gently after a moment. You sighed and nodded.

“Yes, Queen Frigga. I’m afraid I do not belong here,” you stated somewhat bluntly with another heavy sigh.

Frigga shook her head. “Dear, there is no need for you to feel this way. I know my son chose well.”

You looked away. You didn’t want to outright disagree with her, but you had to. “I’m merely the daughter of a low-class baker. I belong here about as well as a fish belongs on land.” You wrung your hands together. “I’m not fit for this.”

Frigga rested her hand on your cheek. “I do not agree with you.” You flinched. She smiled. “You belong here more than any princess that was ever born or married into a royal family,” she said, smiling, “Fit to be queen someday.” You looked down at the grass beneath your feet. You felt as though there were something she weren’t telling you, as though she knew more of what was to come than you could ever guess.

She swept your hair away from your eyes. “My son has loved you for a very long time, dear. I know that as of now you are struggling to adjust and accept it, but I implore you, allow him a chance. All will be well.”

Did she know what had happened when the two of you were children? What she said seemed to imply that she had. She sighed, a contented sound. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts, love. The garden is beautiful even at night, though I’d recommend you not leave Loki lonesome for too long. He is quite enamored with you and eager to begin a family,” she laughed. It seemed all of them were keen on you producing a child, not only Loki.

She walked away, leaving you alone amongst the flora, glancing back once to tell you one more brief thing. “If I may, I’d like to suggest a name for the inevitably coming child,” she grinned. “I’ve always been fond of the name ‘Eluf’.” 

Your face flushed as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a nasty boi  
> ALSO HOLY SHIT 12082 WORDS??? WOAH  
> So seriously, tysm to everyone who'd read this far ily guys so muchhhh

You sighed and leaned against a tree, trying to reassemble your thoughts. Had she known then? Or had Loki told her afterwards? Norns, how many people knew about how your life had been manipulated? 

You sat down, head cradled in your hands. There was no way out of this. You belonged to Loki now. Surely it’d be best to just… give in, right?

Every time you considered that, guilt swamped you. Shame. How could you allow yourself to enjoy being here? Forced and captive?

A thin sob escaped your lips. Tears streaked down your cheeks. You sat there for a long, long while. When you finally raised your head, it was dark over the garden. The sky was clear. You looked up and sighed.

A clear night, many years ago. You climbed out your window, shimmying down the window ledge and onto the ground below. There were no lights on in any of the neighboring houses and shops, meaning that hopefully you’d be unseen. Your father had been snoring down the hall, so you knew at least he’d be no trouble.

You took off at a brisk pace down the street. You kept to the shadows, trying to conceal yourself until you reached the woods.

There was plenty of light to move by, and you made good time through the woodland. Finally, you broke out of the brush and into a magnificent field, dotted with clumps of tall grasses and flowers. You hoped you hadn’t missed him.

Ah, there he was. He was already waiting for you. You ran over, tackling him in a hug. You hadn’t gotten to see Eluf in a week. He grinned, hugging you tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much,” you exclaimed, sitting down in the grass and digging into the pocket of your cloak. Eluf sat down beside you, primly.

You smiled and handed him a wrapped parcel of bread. It was drizzled in a sauce of sweet red berries, much like Midgardian raspberries. It was a delicacy, something you’d never tasted yourself, but there had been extra from a batch your father had made special for a customer. He grinned and thanked you, placing a quick kiss on your cheek. You thoughts nothing of it, both of you were too young for such things as romantic ideals.

He didn’t start eating right away, instead electing to talk to you. “So how was your week? Not to busy I hope, with all the bustle in town.” 

You shrugged. “Wasn’t terrible. Most of the activity was centered around the palace anyway.” You laid back in the grass and stared up at the stars. 

He’d told you a week ago that the last time you saw him before the celebration of Prince Thor’s birthday had begun and Eluf knew he wouldn’t be able to make it up to the bakery. You’d planned to meet here, and you were glad for the nice weather. Perfect for stargazing.

Eluf nodded. You grinned. “Bet you were bored as Hel without me,” you said teasingly. He scoffed but didn’t answer. He tore the bread in half and handed you part of it.

“Here, you take this bit,” he said, smiling. You shook your head, handing it back. 

“No, you have it. I brought it for you.” You turned away before he could try to force it back into your hands. 

You stayed there until it was near dawn. You barely made it back before your father awoke to begin his baking for the day. You were terribly tired the rest of the day, but it was worth it.

The memory made you start crying again. You’d loved Eluf. You hadn’t realized it until you were much older, but you had. Sometimes you’d dream about him, grown and handsome. Dream that you had a small house and a family, maybe even take over your father’s bakery when he decided to retire. Now that was undoubtedly a lost dream.

But you still had Eluf, in some way at least, did you not? Loki and Eluf had been the same person asides from physical appearance when you were children. Loki was still Eluf, still in some way that small boy you’d known so long ago.

Perhaps you could learn to love him again. Just as you had loved Eluf.

But that was the catch, wasn’t it? With Eluf, it was companionate love, not the love of a husband and wife. Not sexual love. This was another situation entirely.

You sighed in resignation. It was getting darker, and dwelling out here certainly would irritate Loki. He hadn’t been harsh with you yet, and you had no intention of provoking him. You stood and brushed off your skirts.

The garden was large, and you took your time as you walked. You could practically feel Loki growing more frustrated by the minute. It only made you walk slower. “Maybe I can claim I got lost?” you murmured to yourself, shaking your head dejectedly.

“Lying to the God of Lies? Quite a bold move, little dove,” purred a voice behind you as arms wrapped firmly around your waist. Loki turned you around, staring up at him wide-eyed and startled.

“I-“ you stammered “-I’m sorry, m’lord.” You hung your head once more, not wanting to know if it was anger or amusement glinting in his eyes.

His hands gripped your shoulders tightly. “You know, you could have just told me you wanted to walk in the garden.” His tone made you hopeful. Perhaps he’d let you go, allow you to walk by yourself a bit more. You’d return to his quarters later.

“But-“ he said, voice lower “-instead you planned on being dishonest. I love you dearest, and I know more than anyone that honesty is what is needed in relationships.” You had a sneaking suspicion he was referring to finding out he was Jotunn.

You were shaking slightly now, ashamed. He was right, you shouldn’t have even thought of lying to him. That wasn’t right of you. “I’m s-sorry, Loki. Please forgive me.”

His grip on your shoulders tightened and then relaxed. His thumbs caressed your collarbone. “You are forgiven, little dove. However, I believe punishment is required.”

You bit back a sob. What was he going to do to you? Would he have you beaten? Or worse? He hushed you quickly.

“Now, now, none of that. I wouldn’t dare harm you, love,” he said. His hands ghosted down your chest, lingering for a moment on your breasts before traveling down to your hips. “On your knees, dove,” he said firmly.

You nodded, shakily lowering yourself. Loki groaned, his hand finding his cock and rubbing it through his trousers. “You are such a pretty sight, did you know that? I dreamt of this for a long, long time, lovely. Seeing your plump lips wrapped around my cock, your cunt stuffed with my seed.”

You shivered. His words affected you greatly, though you were loath to admit it. With slender, pale fingers he unbuttoned his pants, pushing down his undershorts just enough to free his throbbing cock. The head glistened in the soft light of the stars that filtered through the trees. He drug his hand up his length, stroking it. You waited silently.

Finally, he drew you close, his tip teasing your lips. You opened your mouth obediently, and he slid in with a satisfied groan. “I’ve been waiting for this since dinner, you know.” He placed his head gently on the back of your head, pushing you down on his length. Your tongue worked frantically to spread saliva along him so that movement would be easier.

“Marvelous,” he purred. He moved his hips, holding your head still. The head of his cock prodded at the back of your throat, making you sputter. You fought to keep your breathing under control as he used your mouth to pleasure himself. “Remember, using your mouth for this is much nicer than using it to tell falsehoods,” he grunted.

Saliva was beginning to drip down your chin, messy and slick. He stared down at you, gaze holding your own as if challenging you to try to move away. You didn’t. You didn’t want to anger him. Instead, you suckled at his throbbing shaft, moving your tongue and hollowing your cheeks. He was growing disheveled, a bead of sweat trickling from his temple down his jaw and to his neck. 

His muscles were beginning to twitch in a way you recognized. You braced yourself to swallow, but just as he was at the precipice, he withdrew from your mouth, grasping his cock in his hand. He jerked it once, twice, and finally came, hot and sticky seed coating your chest. You blinked in slight shock, watching as it dripped down your gown.

Loki was grinning. He’d released his grasp on his cock, but it still stood proud. “Stand up, love, your punishment is not over yet.”

You stood, legs shaking. You moved to wipe away his cum, but he stopped your hand, grasping your wrist. “Ah, ah. Leave it,” he said firmly. He released his grip and you lowered your hand. “Good girl,” he said, grinning smugly, “now turn around.”

As soon as you were facing away from him, his hand met the middle of your back, forcing you over. “Knees again, sweetheart,” he purred, applying more pressure and making you drop to the ground. Your hands found the roots of the tree in front of you, bracing yourself. You felt him lower to his knees behind you.

He lifted your skirts up over your ass, bunching them up on your back. “If you want to do something as deplorable as lying, then you will do other deplorable things as well.” He leaned up over your back, lips at your ear as he held your hips. “Deplorable as fucking like a beast where anyone can see.”

He moved aside your undergarments, exposing the aching flesh between your thighs. He aligned with your slit, pushing in with no hesitation. He grunted with each inch that slid in, your walls clenching around him. One hand had a firm hold on your hip, the other braced on the tree.

He humped you like a wild animal, growling a snarling in your ear with each thrust. Your eyes squeezed shut, your teeth sinking into your lip as you bit back cries of pleasure. The hand on your hips traveled down to rub your clit, pressing hard on the aching pearl. 

“Don’t hold it back, darling-“ he grunted “-I want everyone to hear. Hear you being punished for being naughty.” The sound of flesh rubbing flesh, slick and hot, emphasized his words. You moaned. He chuckled. “Y-es, you are naughty, aren’t you? You like it, the thought that anyone can hear this, could walk out here and see you bent over and taking my cock like a good little wife. So obedient.”

His pace increased, his thrusts stuttering as his pants grew more rapid. His fingers rubbed your clit mercilessly, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You cried out, cunt clenching and walls throbbing. Your back arched, your cries high pitched and keening. Loki groaned.

“Yes, so good for me. Perfect little mate, taking my cock and seed oh-so well- ah- fuck, so good. Can’t wait to watch your belly swell. Y-ou take me so, so well,” he panted, his words almost slurred in his franticness. He made a sound almost akin to a roar, making you shudder and moan in pleasure as he thrust sharply and filled you to the brim. He kept up his thrusts as he came, soaking your core in his cum.

Slowly, his movements slowed to a stop. His hands rubbed your hips, panting. “Perfect body for bearing, so perfect. So good,” he murmured as he slid himself out. He released you and tucked himself back into his pants. 

He stood, holding out his hand to help you to your feet. You took it reluctantly. His cum had dried on your chest and neck. He rubbed away what was on your skin, but left what was on the cloth of your dress. “We’ll leave that as evidence, let even the servants see how you had to be punished. A pretty reminder paired with the grass-stains on your skirts.”

Your face flushed. He pulled you close, placing a hungry kiss on your swollen lips. “Now, for the fun of the night to begin.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this section of the life of the reader and Loki..

The walk back to his quarters was humiliating. There was no question with your stained dress and plump lips what had just gone on. Loki walked with his head high, you with your head low and eyes on the ground. You heard a guard clear his throat as he took in the sight. A few servants walked past, blushing and muttering under their breath as they saw you.

Finally, you were safe from prying eyes, back in Loki’s quarters. Well, all prying eyes save for Loki’s. His gaze never left you as you retreated to the washroom.

He stood in the door as you removed your dress and eased yourself into the water. You refused to look at him, to embarrassed. The water was waist deep where you stood, washing carefully.

Using the soap you had before, you cleaned the remnants of cum from your skin. Your thighs were rinsed clean in the flowing water, but you could still feel him, hot and sticky inside of your cunt. You brought your hand down to clean yourself, but found to your shame that it brought too much pleasure for you to continue, especially with Loki watching silently from the door. You pulled your hand away quickly.

You were soon back in your robe, cleaned of the evidence of your transgression and punishment in the garden. You walked past Loki without so much as a sidelong glance. You told yourself to hold it together, but your emotions were running high.

First the strange conversation with Frigga and then the breakdown. You’d thought you’d composed yourself after that, but then Loki’s sudden appearance and administration of punishment had set you on edge all over again.

Loki disappeared into the washroom, saying nothing. Perhaps he’d noticed just how upset you were. Nonsense, you scoffed. He didn’t care.

You climbed into the bed, sitting up with your back against the headboard and legs splayed over the top of the sheets. You sniffled, rubbing your hand across your cheek to wipe away a few errant tears. They were quickly replaced.

It was clear to you why you were here. The greed of a prince’s sexual desires. How much of the arousal you felt when he touched you was even your own? There was no way to know. You’d never been allowed to learn of yourself, only bound by what he wanted.

Your hands rubbed over your legs, soothing sore muscle. He’d made sure he’d get you, and here you were. You were stuck. There was no way out of it. No matter what you tried, said, thought, you were here for an. eternity, with him. With his children. With his family.

You’d try to put on a facade of happiness, if only for your father and your yet-unborn children. You didn’t want your father to worry. He’d had enough worry in his life. Your children would not deserve a mother who was depressed and emotionally absent from them.

Maybe, though you couldn’t love Loki, you’d love your children. No, not maybe, you would love them. Despite of who their father would be and how they would have been conceived. They would be partly yours too, and you would love them. Perhaps they’d be your glimmer of light in this dark situation. 

You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, biting back a sob. Your husband had not yet emerged from the washroom. Husband, you spat. He didn’t deserve the title. Captor.

Maybe in another time, another place, a different situation, maybe you could have loved him. But not now, not knowing even now your emotions and desires were being manipulated by whatever sinister spell he had cast over you. How much of you was real, you wondered, and how much was not?

Your tears had dried by the time Loki returned to the room. He was undressed, nothing to hide his body. Why should he? You knew what he was going to do.

He pushed back the canopy, but didn’t get into bed. He stared at you silently. There was an odd look on his face that you couldn’t place. Emotion? Or was it a mask just like your own? He had pretended to be Eluf, he could pretend to be another version of himself just as easily.

You stayed like that for several long minutes. Finally, Loki broke the silence with a heavy sigh. “Dear dove, what troubles you?” His voice was gentler then you’d ever heard it before. For a moment you could pretend it was Eluf speaking to you, grown and caring.

You scoffed, shaking your head. “What troubles me? How-w should I know what troubles me?” You slid off the bed and onto the floor, back turned away from him and the large bed separating the two of you. You wrapped you arms around yourself, holding yourself tightly. You were shaking.

Loki spoke, confusion evident in his tone. “What do you mean?” He did not move from where he stood.

You barked a laugh. “I don’t know who I am, so how can you expect me to know what is bothering me?” You shook your head. “I am not me, my needs are not my own. You made sure of that a long time ago, husband.” You hissed the last word through gritted teeth.

Loki moved now, around the bed and closer to you, though still a good distance away. “I don’t understand what you mean,” he snapped. “You are yourself. You are who you have always been. And this? This is your home. This-“ he gestured to the room- “is where you belong. Why won’t you understand that?”

You locked eyes with him, seething. He had yet to see you angry, only frightened and scared. There would be no more of that, you were done. “You-” you snapped “-don’t know who I am. I don’t know who I am.” You were shaking, glaring daggers at the raven-haired man. “I loved you, Loki. I truly did. You can’t even begin to understand how heartbroken I was when I lost you, Eluf, even though I had not yet realized what love was.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off. “No, you listen to me,” you snapped. He stood silent, looking aghast. “Yes, I would have been angry that you lied about who you were. But I could have forgiven that. I could have understood why. But then you have the gall to take away my control over my own body, my own desires?” You gestured vaguely downwards. “And you continue to manipulate it even now? Even after you’ve gotten what you wanted? How dare you ask what troubles me. You trouble me.”

You fell silent, watching in slight shock as Loki fell apart before your eyes. Tears streaked his face. He made no effort to hold them back. Your heart wrenched in your chest, the scene terribly familiar. 

Eluf had followed and was looking at you through the window, tears trickling down his cheeks.

You reminded yourself quickly that your reaction to his expression was not your own. Manipulation. You stared at him stony-eyed.

Loki shook his head, paused, and shook it again. “No-” he choked “-that is not true. No.” He was shaking. His voice was angry, but distressed, pained. “That spell? It went away. Dissipated as soon as you told your father you were pure. As soon as it was official that you would be at the Day of Choosing.”

You blinked rapidly, trying to process what he had just said. He continued to speak. “I did not want to love you in a lie. Anything you felt for me, emotion and want, has been your own.”

You stepped backwards until you were seated on the edge of the bed. Your resolve was crumbling. A moment ago, you had been enraged. Now, the anger was gone, replaced. You felt as though your heart were spasming in pain.

Loki stepped towards you, but allowed you space. “If you wish to leave, I will not stop you. If you do not care for me, I will let you go. I want you to be happy. I will find a home for you. Supply you with everything you need.” His voice was desperate, broken.

Part of you whispered that it was a lie, he was manipulating you again. But that voice fell. You brought your hands to your face, sobbing. “No, I do not want that.” Loki’s arms wrapped around you. He sank to his knees, pulling you into his lap.

He peppered kisses on your lips, cheeks, everywhere. His lips glistened with your tears as he pulled away, his own face tear-streaked. “G-good,” he said, resting his forehead against yours. “Good.”

Had you paid more attention, you would have seen him murmuring as you ranted, the green glow of his seidr from his palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fret not, lovelies, this is not the end of the story! There will be another section in this series, detailing life a little later on..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment/suggestion!


End file.
